Kataang Week
by Plot Bunnies Rule
Summary: "Please fair maiden, I need shelter from this terrible storm, and you are the only one that is for me." 7 days of wonderful Kataang goodness. What could be better? Day 5: Mine
1. Umbrella

**A/N** KATAANG WEEK EVERYONE!! And today is the month long anniversary of the REAL Kataang kiss in the finale!! YAY! OK, moving on.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katara or Aang or Katara's umbrella (And don't even START singing that song in your head!) Or Avatar in general.

* * *

**Kataang Week Day 1: Umbrella**

"Great. Just great." I mumbled as I pulled my hoodie over my head. My black hair was already soaked from the rain that was coming down, no, pouring down as I walked down the streets.

Today of all days Gyatso had to become sick. Today of all days my car had to be in the shop (courtesy of Zuko). And today of all days, I had to meet Katara for breakfast downtown (though that I didn't mind).

Not the best start of a day ever.

I sat on the remaining seat at the bus stop, wiping excess water out of my eyes and trying to get it out of my hair without splashing anybody. Since I had no car, I had no choice but to take the city bus to the restaurant I was meeting Katara at. We were celebrating our month long anniversary today, and Katara had insisted we do something special.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw the old herbalist that lives on my street hobble over. That lady was completely insane, and she knew it! She had a weird looking plant thing in her arms and her cat was on a leash behind her. I really didn't want to stand in the rain, but however, I stood up to let her take my seat. She grinned at me, and then took the seat.

So now I was stuck out in the rain, getting MORE drenched.

Thankfully, the bus came around the corner just then, and came to a screeching stop in front of us. I let everybody else get on before I got in line. Once I got to the door though, the driver wouldn't let me on. "Sorry kid, I'm full."

I gaped at him. "You got to be kidding me."

"Sorry, rules are rules. Catch the next bus kid." The doors closed in my face and it went off.

"Come on!" I yelled after the retreating bus. I kicked a rock on the ground in frustration. Looking at my watch, I sighed. "I'm late." I leaned against the bus stop sign. "Katara is going to be so mad at me."

"No I'm not." I turned around quickly to see Katara standing behind me.

My face flushed as she walked towards me, her blue and purple umbrella in hand. She smiled at me. "You're wet."

I rolled my eyes. "You noticed?"

Katara sniffed in mock anger. "Well if you're going to act that way, I guess I won't let you stay under my umbrella."

"No, wait." I said dramatically. I got down on my knees, getting them wetter than they already were. "Please fair maiden, I need shelter from this terrible storm, and you are the only one that is for me. Please help."

This time Katara flushed at the mention of her being "the only one for me", but she played along. "Very well, but to stay under here, you will have to pay the price." I nodded, agreeing.

Katara swiftly moved over to where I was kneeling. "Rise, Sir Aang." I stood, and just as I got up, she dropped her umbrella on the ground and took my face in her hands, as she kissed me_(Refraze the part after the comma.)_. It was short and sweet. She pulled away quickly, only to have me quickly kiss her back, longer this time. Katara pulled away again and smiled that smile that always used to make me nervous and stammer. It still did.

Katara held her umbrella over her head again as my heart rate slowed. "Shall we go?" I took her hand and we walked down the rain drenched streets together.

I looked at Katara quizzically. "How did you know I was here?" I asked.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Aang, I'm your girlfriend, I know these things."

* * *

**A/N** You sang the song, didn't you?

**B/N **So sweet. That makes me feel so bubbly inside.


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

A/N Sorry this is a day late, I started school the day this was due and I touched a computer maybe once that day. So, here it is, Day 2: Smoke and Mirrors.

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

**Kataang Week Day 2: Smoke and Mirrors**

"Welcome, welcome, one and all!" The lights dimmed as the stage lit up. My eyes widened with fascination as colors swirled together and danced in front my eyes. I looked at Aang beside me and smiled, seeing he was having as much fun as I was.

I don't know how he convinced me to come with him here, to a magicians show. A magician's show with the spookiest title I had ever heard.

"Smoke and Mirrors"

The name didn't bring down my excitement though. It only heightened it. It was great.

For the next thirty minutes, I watched as bunnies mysteriously appeared out of top hats, scarves were pulled out of sleeves, and all sorts of other tricks of this trade.

Suddenly, the excitement and the lights dimmed, and the magician stood in front of. "And now, I will need a volunteer from the audience." Aang and I glanced at each other for a split second before raising our hands in the air. After searching though the hands, the sleight-of-hand master pointed straights towards Aang. "You, the kid with black hair, come on up." Aang grinned as he ran up to the stage.

Once there, the magician asked Aang some questions to stall time, his name, age, boring stuff like that. Suddenly he smiled. "OK then, I will have to ask you to get in this box right here." Behind Aang there appeared a black coffin-like box. Aang obeyed the command, and got inside.

I had seen this trick before, and knew that Aang really wouldn't disappear, so, with the audience, I played along with the act.

"Now, he will disappear!" The doors to the box opened, and Aang "disappeared." The doors were shut once again. "And now, he will return!" The doors opened…and Aang was not there.

The performer laughed. The audience laughed as well, we thought it was part of the act. "Let's try that again." He shut the doors. "Now, he will appear!" The doors opened again…and Aang was not there

Murmurs swept throughout the spectators, as the trick failed. The magician went towards backstage, and whispered something, but he forgot to shut off his mike. "Hey, do you know where the kid is?"

That did it. Murmurs soon turned to loud conversations. And outrage, scandalous…at least that's what came out of their mouths.

And I just sat there, transfixed, with thinking the worst. "Aang is gone….Aang is gone…"

I held my head, as I was feeling sick, when suddenly the back doors opened in slam. Someone silhouetted by the light outside came forward, and laughed. "Everyone miss me?" laughter rang though the halls as the silhouette revealed himself.

Aang.

He came towards me and sat down. His smile disappeared at the look on my face. "Katara…I'm sorry." He mumbled, and he really meant it.

And all I could think of asking was. "How did you do it?"

Aang grinned once again. "Smoke and Mirrors, Katara. The art of illusions…"

* * *

A/N I don't like this one as much actually, it doesn't flow well. Oh well, I'll post day three in a second.


	3. Heartbeat

**Kataang Week 3: Heartbeat**

Katara

Just her name sent me shivering,

As if spiders were crawling down my back.

The way she said my name, words rolling off her tongue

Like pouring water gave me chills.

Her hair cascading down her back,

Soft as silk with the scent of vanilla.

Her eyes, brilliant blue gems

Shining into mine

Katara.

My Katara.

The first day I met her, it only took

Seconds to love her

Moments to love her

I loved her in a heartbeat.

* * *

A/N First Avatar poetry piece! Day four will be on time tomorrow!


	4. Butterflies

**A/N** I really should write a real one-shot for this week, instead of drabbles all the time. Oh well! Here is Day 4: Butterflies.

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

**Kataang Week Day 4: Butterflies**

_Left, right, left, right._

My footsteps echoed in my mind as I walked down. I pursed my lips in a smile, trying not to look like I was going to be sick. This was supposed to be a happy day for me…for the both of us.

--

She looked beautiful in her dress, her brown hair tied in a knot on top of her head. She looked as nervous as I felt. Still though, she looked dazzling.

--

_Butterflies fluttered in my stomach as the last steps were taken._

--

I mindlessly repeated the words I was told to say to him, but did not pay close attention. He didn't look nervous, but his eyes showed all. He had changed so much on the outside, but in the inside, he was still the same bald monk I fell in love with.

--

She smiled and touched the necklace I gave her, as if it gave her comfort. I smiled at the small gesture, knowing that it meant more for the both of us than for anyone else. Suddenly, I realized that the end was near, it would soon all be over.

--Kataa

_Butterflies swarmed in my stomach as the everlasting promise was spoken._

"I will."

"I will."

The butterflies then vanished, and were replaced with warmth that only we could decipher.

We were finally together.


	5. Mine

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Atla.

* * *

**Kataang Week Day 5: Mine  
**

Jealousy. Before that day when I first met Aang, it was a foreign feeling to me. In the village, everyone had the same everything, nothing to envy. And I definitely didn't (romantically) like anyone then, all the people were wither relatives or three year olds. Yes, jealousy was something totally different to me. Even in the first few days Sokka and I spent with Aang, I still didn't understand its true meaning.

Until we went to Kyoshi Island.

Never in my life had I seen girls obsessing over one guy, a kid. I couldn't interpret the feeling I first felt, maybe skepticism. But when I thought about it more, I realized that I was feeling jealousy, jealousy because Aang was paying attention to his fan girls, and not me. I couldn't understand why though. It would take time for that to happen.

Then, we went to Aunt's Wu's, and that creepy girl, Meng, started stalking Aang. I pretended like I didn't notice, but inside, I wanted to knock her over the head with a water whip. That's the first time I ever felt like that, and it was a strange feeling too. Thankfully, Aang was just as creeped out by her as I was, so for the time being my jealousy faded.

A ton of time passed, and Aang's first earthbeding session with Toph came around. To be truthful, I was more wary of if she was going to beat Aang up than if she was going stalk him or obsess over him. Toph's not like that, luckily, so that bout of jealousy passed quickly.

After Ba Sing Se, and after we went into hiding. Aang went to school and he told me about this girl in his class that talked to him. I tensed just imagining what he was thinking (or hopefully, what he was not thinking). He danced with her at "the secret dance party" and I my jealousy meter went WAY up than it ever had before, especially when Sokka mentioned them two "looking good together" I stubbornly turned away. But, Aang asked me to danced, and I was actually shy about everyone looking at us dance. But another side of Aang was shown that night, and it made me feel…I don't know how to describe it. It made me feel nice.

And still, after him kissing me twice, his confession to me, and all the other confusion that comes with love…I still had my doubts.

Yes, I still had the nagging thought in the back of my head that worried that Aang was still thinking about Meng and Koko and Onji.

So, one day, many days after the final battle, I came to him. "Aang…"

He looked up from the scroll he was reading (What it was, I never found out) and smiled. "Hey Katara, what's going on?"

I took a breath "DoyoustillthinkaboutMengorKokoorOnji?" I asked in a rush, no beating around the bush.

Aang looked at me strangely. "Uh…what?"

I grimaced and repeated the question."Oh I understood you the first time." Aang said. "I was just asking what you meant."

I lowered my eyes. "Aang, why do you love me? Meng and Koko are closer to your age and I'm…" Aang put his hand under my chin, and brought me up to eye level with him.

He softly looked at me. "Katara, Koko was nine years old. And Meng, I think all of us can agree, was pretty scary." We laughed. "I know what you're feeling." Aang said as the laughter died down. "Jealousy. How do think I felt when you were around Haru? Jet? Sometimes Zuko?"

I thought about it, and he was right. I had mislead him many times without realizing it. I smiled at him apologetically, and he smiled back. Aang suddenly kissed my forehead and was just about to kiss me when I blurted out. "What about Onji?" I blushed at ruining this perfect moment, but Aang just smirked. "She wasn't you, Katara."

This time I let him kiss me. I knew it was one of those "I love you" kisses, but it meant so much more than that. It was an "I'm sorry" kiss, a message that we both gave to each other for the past.

As we each pulled away to take a breath, he murmured. "Nobody is going to take you away from me Katara" He beamed. "Because you are mine. And no one's going to take me away, because I am yours."

"You are mine and I am yours…" I grinned mischievously. "I like the sound of that."

* * *

**A/N** Ohh, I had so much fun writing this one! And I know, Katara probably wouldn't think any of this, but hey, she WAS kinda jealous in "The Headband" So, I just expanded it to fit the prompt a little


End file.
